A Small Piece of Fabric
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: ...can do wonders. Or can they? I dunno. Anyway, a small oneshot I decided to write. Not sure if categorized as fluff or not, so yeah...


A/N: Eeey, I decided to upload more fics... A oneshot, and DAMN YOU TOUKEN RANBU YOU HAVE INFESTED MY LIFE.

Seriously, I never thought I'd find something like this game... Oh yeah, this fic uses an OC that's not Japanese, so forgive me for any refrences here you may not catch XD

Also, sorry if the characters are kind of OOC... I've only been playing for a few days and I'm blind to Japanese and I haven't fully explored the wiki.

...

Still, enjoy... if you can... #SLAPPED

* * *

A Small Piece of Fabric

(c)

Sembiring Kembaren

Disclaimer:

Characters (c) Nitroplus and whoever owns TR

* * *

To experience the change of seasons really is a beautiful thing...

That's what the uchigatana Kasen Kanesada would say from time to time, as fall shifted into winter. Snow fell gently to the earth from the sky, as trees withered and the ground was blanketed with white.

Every breath he took felt cold, freezing his lungs and throat momentarily. But as he sipped his tea, he caught glimpse of a few others who chose to go outside.

The little ones played in the freshly fallen snow, as if not needing to adjust to the cold. And out of all of them, only Gokotai stayed behind, huddling in the layers of clothing he currently has on.

"Man, I haven't felt what winter was like since I was little!"

The purple haired man turned to see the Saniwa, standing next to him, a long piece of cloth draped on her, brightly colored and patterned, under what she claimed was her school uniform, a long grey skirt and white top.

"You know, even if you have that draped on you," Kasen said as he pointed at the strange, brightly colored cloth the saniwa has,"your clothes are still too thin for winter."

The Saniwa huffed. "It's the only thing I have to wear right now...," she said,"and I still can't figure out how to put on kimonos..." She blushed a tad bit at that, feeling all of a sudden like a total idiot for not knowing how to do something so simple.

"Ah, that's right, you've never lived in Japan...," Kasen paused to sip his tea,"and you've never tried wearing one yourself, have you?"

"Not until now, no..."

With that, the Saniwa sat down next to the Uchigatana, wrapping the cloth tightly around her.

"Heh... I really have forgotten how cold winter actually is..." Kasen shared in her laughter, chuckling lightly himself.

"And when did you last experience winter, if I may ask?"

"When I was about 7 or so," the Saniwa answered as she gestured with her hands. Kasen nodded. "It's been quite a while then, since you last saw what snow looked like..." he mused.

"I miss it, actually." At the sudden remark, Kasen turned to her, now curious. The Saniwa continued.

"Yeah, I mean, sure I used to live in a tropical climate, where winter doesn't exist, but aside from the cold, I love winter... Fall and winter, actually."

"And why would that be?" the Uchigatana asked, his attention now fully focused on the person sitting next to him.

"It's just... peaceful, I guess..." The saniwa shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "The closest I get to something like this back home would be when the rainy season comes. The rain's sometimes really harsh, but the dark sky and everything... I just love it."

A small blush crept up her cheeks once more, as she tried laughing her sudden embarrassment away.

"Now look at me, I'm rambling!" she said, before heaving a rather deep sigh. "I need to stop now, sorry..."

Kasen shook his head. "No, no, it's perfectly fine." Just then, one of the Tantous currently playing around fell onto the snow. The Saniwa almost came over to the boy to help him, but said boy quickly got up, throwing more snowballs at his brothers.

She laughed, and the Uchigatana laughed with her. When the two stopped, the saniwa spoke once more.

"Hey," she said,"you curious about this thing?" she asked as she pointed at the cloth. Kasen, deciding to play along, nodded.

"It's called an 'uis nipes', a traditional cloth from my family," she explained. "Well... ethnic group, actually." Kasen, once again, nodded, letting her continue.

She then fished out another one of the cloth, this time colored black, and neatly folded. Unraveling it revealed a pattern similar to the one her cloth had, except it wasn't embroidered. She then stood up, walked over to the Uchigatana, and draped the piece of cloth on him.

"Consider it a gift," she said,"they say an uis from a mother can cure illnesses." A light blush once more graced her features, as she scratched her head sheepishly. "I know your not sick or anything, but I still thought I'll give it to you anyway."

Kasen could only stare in surprise, thoughtfully inspecting the 'uis' he was given. The fabric felt somewhat soft, and it was significantly warmer than even his own kimono.

He smiled, a silent 'thank you' to the girl. She smiled back, and before she could leave, Kasen just had to ask.

"Why a mother's though?" he asked simply.

"Hm? Oh..." the Saniwa's face turned thoughtful. Smiling a thin, yet warm and genuine smile, she said simply;

"A mother's love. That's why."

* * *

Spring finally came months later, the cherry blossoms blooming a brilliant pink as grass and trees began to grow once more. Yet with the sudden change of season, a certain Saniwa's body didn't have time to adjust.

And so she sneezed, having caught a cold.

"Oh no..."

She sipped her tea, the contents having spilled slightly as she sneezed. The little ones played as the older ones worked, some on the fields, others on gathering materials and expeditions. The girl had done her part, sweeping the citadel along with some others (though she didn't really need to do much since there were so many people on the job)

Noon approached, the sun bright in the sky for the first time in months.

Then she remembered she had to prepare lunch.

"Shit!" she cursed as she ran to the kitchen, grabbing her cup of tea and nearly spilling the whole thing as she fumbled to get up.

Quickly, she fixed up lunch. And just as quickly, the hungry swords ravaged the whole thing after a day's work on the fields (and from playing if your talking about the little ones).

They all can't help but think how unusually pale the Saniwa looked, though. She ate, sure, but somehow looked like she didn't want to.

The day progressed, and her body took a turn for the worse.

She started to ache all over, and by nightfall, she started to feel unusually warm.

Deciding to turn in for the night, she snuck into the folds of her blanket, snuggling into her futon. Minutes passed though, and she found that she couldn't sleep. Willing herself to sleep , she kept her eyes shut and kept on tossing and turning, until about an hour later, she finally blacked out.

A few minutes later, a certain purple haired man came into the room, looking a slight bit battered, but otherwise fine. Having dropped off the materials he and his team collected (and after tending to a few minor scrapes and bruises), he heard talk of the Saniwa falling ill, and decided to have a look.

And sure enough, she is.

Lying down sprawled on the futon, the girl looked uncomfortable as one can be when asleep. Cold swear dripped down from her forehead, strands of hair matting her face.

He chuckled a bit at the sight, knowing full well the change in season to be the cause of this.

Just then, he untied the rope keeping that piece of fabric he has draped on him in place. He then draped the cloth on the sick girl, covering her with it as she snuggled into the warmth, turning to her sides and facing Kasen.

The Uchigatana's fingers moved the strands of hair away from her forehead, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he did so.

Hey, a mother's love isn't the only thing that can cure illnesses.

-Fin-

A/N: HAH. That was utterly weird, wasn't it?

Well shit, I like Kasen, and he was the sword I selected as my first one when I played the game, so yea.

Anyway, sorry for this epic fail of a fic, and sorry if Kasen turned out real OOC here... first time writing anything about Touken Ranbu, so yeah... ^^;;

And now I shall save this story *sneaks to save button*


End file.
